


[FANMIX] It's My Party; I Can Cry If I Want To

by Readbyanalise010



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fanmix for Reena Jenkins, all about love and loss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[FANMIX] It's My Party; I Can Cry If I Want To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts).



Cover Art provided by Fire_Juggler.

| 

## Download (right-click and save):

  * [It's My Party; I Can Cry If I Want To](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/It%27s%20My%20Party%3B%20I%20Can%20Cry%20If%20I%20Want%20To.zip) || 75 MB

## Reader's Notes

This is the second of two fanmixes for Reena Jenkins' birthday. This theme is pining and angst. I'm dedicating this mix to my girl Reena for all that she indulges my many, _many_ AUs for this pairing. ♥♥♥ 

## Track List

1\. The One That Got Away - The Civil Wars  
2\. How To Save A Life - The Fray  
3\. Little Dreams - Ellie Goudling  
4\. Dustbowl Dance - Mumford and Sons  
5\. I Had Me A Girl - The Civil Wars  
6\. Never Let This Go - Paramore  
7\. Save Me From Myself - Christina Aguilera  
8\. Thistle & Weeds - Mumford and Sons  
9\. Misguided Ghosts - Paramore  
10\. Home - Ellie Goulding  
11\. Daydreamer - Paramore  
12\. Got Me Good - Ciara  
13\. Stay The Night - Zedd ft. Hayley Williams


  
---|---


End file.
